Vánoční večírek
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Večírek, vánoční nálada a spousty alkoholu. Někdy toho, kdo vám rozumí, najdete tam, kde byste ho vůbec nehledali. Upozornění: slash


**Vánoční večírek**

Po pravdě řečeno, Hotch nikdy neměl rád ty hloupé firemní večírky.

Ano, samozřejmě chápal, že při druhu práce, kterou dělali – chytání zločinců, věčné ohrožení života při přestřelkách, snaha vžít se do všech těch bombových atentátníků a sériových vrahů dost na to, aby pochopili, jak přemýšlejí, a dokázali je najít, než zabijí někoho dalšího – bylo čas od času potřeba trochu se uvolnit, vypustit trochu páry, chovat se chvíli nezodpovědně, ale děsilo ho, co všechno jsou lidé, docela normální lidé, schopní dělat, pokud mají čas, tu správnou náladu a dostatek alkoholu. Tak jako tomu bylo na loňském vánočním večírku FBI v Quanticu.

Pamatoval si ten večer – nebo spíše noc, protože ono organizované veselí se zcela neorganizovaně protáhlo až do brzkých ranních hodin – naprosto přesně, bohužel.

Pamatoval si, jak se všichni svorně opili, pamatoval si na JJ a Emily tančící na stole, vzpomínal si na Garciovou, na to, jak seděla Morganovi na klíně a kousala ho se smíchem do ucha, vzpomínal si na to, jak on sám tančil, nohy se mu motaly do sebe, ale jemu to nevadilo ani za mák, naopak ho to ještě více rozesmívalo, a jak se potom chopil mikrofonu a pobavil všechny přítomné svým vlastním provedením písně Last Christmas.

To byl také důvod, proč se letos, zatímco se ostatní bavili, schovával u sebe v kanceláři, dokončoval papírování ohledně posledního případu a čekal, až budou všichni tak opilí, aby si nevšimli jeho předčasného odchodu. Anebo to bylo spíše proto, že tanec a zpěv nebyly tím jediným, co si z toho večera před rokem pamatoval.

Dosud měl v živé paměti to, jak si po ohromném potlesku, kterým kolegové ocenili jeho pěvecké vystoupení, šel sednout k Reidovi, jak si s ním povídal a pobaveně poslouchal, když mu Reid začal vykládat, kdy a jak vlastně vznikl zvyk předvánočních firemních večírků. Díval se na Reida, sledoval jeho zčervenalé tváře a tmavé vlasy, které mu padaly do očí zářících každou promile alkoholu, která mu kolovala v krvi. Pak najednou se Reid zarazil, nejspíš ho napadlo, že Hotche nezajímá původ vánočních mejdanů, a s omluvným úsměvem si skousnul spodní ret.

Hotch se ani nepohnul. Jako zhypnotizovaný se ohromeně díval do velkých hnědých očí, které teď, pod vlivem alkoholu prozrazovaly tolik pocitů, které obvykle zůstávaly ukryté někde hluboko uvnitř, všechen ten strach, smutek a osamělost, všechna ta radost, upřímnost, přání a touhy… Hotch pomalu sklouzl pohledem na jeho rty a oči se mu rozšířily překvapením, protože si nikdy nevšiml, že má Reid tak dokonale plné rty, vlastně si nikdy nevšiml, že má vůbec _nějaké_ rty, teď však nebyl schopný odtrhnout od nich pohled, dech se mu zrychlil.

„Hotchi…" vydechl Reid, jeho hlas byl slabý a rozechvělý, zmatený.

„Hm?" zamručel tázavě a zvedl pohled k jeho očím, které byly tak úžasně hnědé a hluboké a nesoustředěně těkaly mezi _jeho_ očima a rty a Reid vypadal tak zvláštně křehce, tak nevinně a rozkošně, že Hotch najednou netoužil po ničem jiném, než ho obejmout, držet ho v náručí, líbat ty plné rty, líbat ho tak dlouho, až se bude v jeho objetí třást, líbat ho už napořád… A pak se k němu Reid se zastřenýma očima naklonil, dlaněmi se mu opřel o ramena, Hotch instinktivně zavřel oči. A najednou ucítil na svých rtech ty Reidovy, tak hebké, měkké, tak sladké… Přejel po nich jazykem a potěšeně zaznamenal, že byl bez zaváhání, ochotně vpuštěn dál, zcela se do něj ponořil a všechno ostatní pro něj přestalo existovat, protože ten mladík naproti němu chutnal po alkoholu a po dlouho potlačované vášni, po hříchu a touze, která teď naplňovala i jeho, když si ho bez přemýšlení uvažování přitáhl do klína a prsty mu vjel do vlasů – bože, byly tak jemné! – aby si nastavil jeho hlavu do pozice, která by mu zajistila ještě lepší přístup k těm úžasným rtům, k jazyku, který se teď tak vášnivě proplétal s tím jeho…

Reid tlumeně zasténal.

Byl to úžasný zvuk, to rozhodně. Tak sladký, tak svůdný, že mohl sotva uvěřit tomu, že ten, koho drží v náručí, je Reid. Hotch se zachvěl. Na pažích měl husí kůži a v hrudi mu bublala radost a hrdost na to, že on, právě on, způsobil Reidovi takové potěšení, až ho musel ventilovat nahlas, právě tím dokonale žhavým zvukem. Bylo to opojné a on si nevzpomínal, kdy naposledy ho něco vzrušilo tak moc, jako teď ten jednoduchý zvuk.

Jemným pohybem shrnul Reidovi vlasy z tváří za uši a neochotně ukončil polibek. Se stále ještě zavřenýma očima a chvějícími se rty měkce vydechl.

„Bože, Reide…"

A jakoby na něj těmi dvěma slovy dolehla pravda, ten fakt, že to byl právě Reid, kdo mu seděl na klíně a koho on sám pevně objímal a tiskl ke svému tělu, a že to byl Reid, s kým se jen před malou chvílí vášnivě líbal, ho vyděsil k smrti a on prudce otevřel oči.

Reid vypadal jako omámený, když ho objímal kolem krku, rty měl vlhké a zrudlé intenzivním polibkem. Vůbec to nevypadalo, že by si připadal dotčený nebo zneužitý (A proč by taky mělo? To on si začal!, napadlo ho.), ne, v jeho očích bylo něco úplně jiného, ale on se mu do nich nedokázal podívat, namísto toho zamumlal pár hloupých, zmatených omluv, jemně odsunul nechápajícího Reida ze svého klína a odešel, aniž se s někým rozloučil. _Utekl_.

Hotch zhluboka, rozrušeně vydechl, odložil pero a protřel si oči. V duchu si nadával, že na tu událost opět myslí, ačkoli ho od té chvíle dělil právě rok. Bylo skutečně hloupé na to myslet, protože to nic neznamenalo, nebylo to nic víc než několik docela příjemných minut, strávených díky alkoholu zahřívajícího ho zevnitř, v hřejivém náručí někoho, od koho by to jen sotva čekal. V náruči kolegy. V náruči přítele.

V náruči _Reida_.

Nic víc to neznamenalo, nemohlo. Nic víc než spoustu alkoholu a pár chvil blízkosti.

Když se následujícího rána probudil, tehdy před rokem, jeho první a jediné reakce byla snaha zapomenout. Zapomenout a zajistit, aby zapomněli i všichni ostatní. Kupodivu se však zdálo, že nikdo z jeho týmu nic neviděl, jediné, kvůli čemu si z něj přes vlastní pocity trapnosti utahovali, byl jeho jako ke zpěvu stvořený hlas. To bylo uklidňující. Upnul se tedy k naději, že byl i Reid příliš opilý na to, aby si pamatoval, co a s kým vyváděl.

Bohužel, nebyl. Nemluvili o tom, nikdy. Ale ty pohledy, které mu Reid občas věnoval, mluvily za něj. Byly několikery. Nejdříve zmatené a vyčkávající. Později nechápající, obviňující, pak byly zklamané a ještě později už jenom zraněné. Nakonec, po týdnech – nebo měsících? – které mu připadaly téměř jako věčnost, se Reid dívat přestal.

A tak jediný, kdo se díval dál, byl Hotch.

Díval se a odhaloval. Nic důležitého. Jen malé věci, drobnosti, kterých si dříve nevšiml. Jak se mu třpytí oči, když se jim podaří někoho zachránit před téměř jistou smrtí. Jak je jeho hlas pevný a vzrušený, když jim sděluje něco, co považuje za neuvěřitelně zajímavé. Jak se vždycky jemně zamračí, když si z něj Morgan dělá legraci. Jak jsou jeho prsty úžasně dlouhé, když si jimi prohrábne vlasy. Jak soustředěně vypadá, když si ráno připravuje kávu – dva cukry, po probdělé noci tři – nebo předvádí některé z těch překvapivě působivých kouzel fyziky.

Díval se a pomalu se v tom mladíkovi, který tam byl vždycky pro ně, ochotný kdykoli obětovat život pro kohokoli z nich, začínal ztrácet.

Byla to hloupost, nic víc než nesmyslný výstřelek. To si namlouval těch prvních pár měsíců. A potom… to prostě jenom bolelo. Ta nejistota a zmatenost sama nad sebou, pochyby, neschopnost vypudit Reida ze svých myšlenek, nemožnost dát mu něco najevo, nevhodnost takových pocitů. Bezvýchodnost.

Složil hlavu do dlaní, zhluboka dýchal, svaly v ramenou napjaté, a když zaslechl tichounký zvuk otevírání dveří jeho kanceláře, ani nevzhlédl.

„Víš, že vánoční deprese je jedním z nejčastějších sezónních onemocnění vůbec?" ozval se ode dveří Reidův klidný hlas. Hotch se zhluboka, trhaně nadechl, zvedl hlavu a podíval se na něj.

Reid zavřel dveře a vydal se k němu. vlasy měl mírně rozcuchané, ale jinak nic nenaznačovalo, že by byl snad opilý, jeho krok byl jistý, pohled pevný, jiskřivý, dokonale střízlivý. Pomalu se posadil naproti Hotche, pohled zakotvený na jeho tváři. Jeho oči byly plné upřímného zájmu.

„Proč se nejdeš bavit společně s ostatními?" zeptal se Reid tiše.

Hotch poslepu ukázal na spis, který měl rozložený před sebou na stole. „Spousta papírování." Pokrčil rameny.

„Hotchi." Reid se opřel dlaněmi o stůl a mírně se k němu naklonil. Hlas ztišil ještě víc, téměř až na úroveň šepotu. „Víš, že se nemusíš bát toho, co bys mohl náhodou udělat."

Hotch uhnul pohledem. „Přestaň mě profilovat."

„Neprofiluju tě," zavrtěl Reid hlavou a pousmál se. „Jen jsem tě za ty roky už stačil trochu poznat." Jeho hlas byl tak jemný, že se Hotch neubránil a vrátil se pohledem na jeho tvář. Cítil se… nejistý. A věděl, že to ví i Reid.

„Nevím, co sis tenkrát myslel, Hotchi, ale…"

Hochovi se dech zadrhl v hrdle. Netušil, že se Reid chystá změnit téma hovoru. Ne _takhle_. Neměl se k tomu vracet. Ne dneska. Ne po roce. „Měl jsi na to zapomenout, Reide. _Myslel_ _jsem_, že jsi na to zapomněl," zamumlal, v očích obvinění.

Reid se hořce uchechtl. „Když po něčem toužíš… dlouho… a pak se to stane, nezapomeneš na to."

Hotch překvapeně zamrkal, jinak se mu však, s nasazením veškerých sil, podařilo zachovat kamennou tvář. Reid chtěl, aby se to stalo? Reid po tom toužil? Reid ho _chtěl_? Bylo to šokující, srdce se mu zrychleně rozbušilo, protože ta představa byla tak neuvěřitelně vzrušující. Jenže oni nebyli jenom dva obyčejní lidé, kteří se někde náhodou potkali, oni byli FBI, oni měli zodpovědnost, pravidla, on byl přece ženatý a Reid byl tak moc mladý…

„Neměli bychom o tom mluvit, Reide," namítl, hlas se mu lámal. Opět uhnul pohledem, protože jeho oči prozrazovaly příliš, víc, než by chtěl.

Reidovy oči se doširoka rozevřely. „Měli bychom o tom mluvit," protestoval vášnivě, „měli bychom –"

„Ne, Reide," zarazil ho rozhodně. „Jsem tvůj šéf," připomněl mu, obličej kamenný, hlas tvrdý, velitelský, nepřipouštějící námitky.

Reid zavřel oči a odvrátil se od něj. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, ztěžka polkl, a když se na Hotche znovu podíval a promluvil, hlas se mu chvěl, ale jeho pohled byl pevný, oči mu planuly. Pomalu přikývl. „Možná máš pravdu, Hotchi. Ale jestli mám pravdu já, tak to v sobě nedokážeš dusit napořád." Vstal ze židle a naposledy se na něj podíval. „Veselé Vánoce," popřál mu upřímně. Pak se otočil a zamířil ke dveřím.

Bylo toho příliš. Příliš mnoho pocitů, příliš mnoho touhy, příliš mnoho věcí, které vstupovaly mezi ně. Práce, strach, nejistota, věkový rozdíl, Haley a Jack… A Hotch. Nemohl s tím mladíkem nic mít, nemohl k němu nic cítit, protože je to mohlo oba zničit, oběma ublížit, protože to bylo prostě tak _špatné_. Díval se, jak Reid odchází, a věděl, že se rozhodl správně, že udělal to jediné, co mohl, a pak najednou se v něm něco zlomilo.

„Reide…" vydechl, právě tak hlasitě, aby ho druhý muž slyšel. „Nechoď."

Reid se na místě zarazil a pomalu se k němu otočil, ale to už stál Hotch u něj, bral jeho obličej do dlaní a prsty mu přejížděl po tvářích, s vážným výrazem se mu díval zblízka do těch hnědých očí. „Možná máš pravdu, možná to v sobě opravdu nemůžu dál dusit…" mumlal a nepřestával ho hladit.

Reid se zasmál a jeho hlas zhrubl touhou. „Tak to v sobě nedus," poradil mu a Hotch ho poslechl, přitáhl ho k sobě blíž a konečně, po celém roce ho opět políbil, s tou vášní, kterou tak dlouho potlačoval, se ponořil do jeho rtů a Reid to přijímal a ochotně jeho polibky oplácel, zatímco se k němu žádostivě, téměř se zoufalou potřebou tiskl celým tělem, paže zaklesnuté okolo jeho krku, prsty jedné ruky v jeho vlasech, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout ještě blíže…

Hotch se chvěl, když ho líbal, držel ho v náručí, cítil jeho blízkost. Věděl, že to není správné, že by to neměl dělat, ale v okamžiku, kdy zaslechl z kanceláře týmu tlumené tóny písně Last Christmas, pochopil, že na tom už nezáleží. Protože ať už to mělo stát cokoli, ať už bude muset bojovat s kýmkoli, věděl, že Reida se nevzdá.


End file.
